


Green, like you

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De los atardeceres, los bosques otoñales, la espinela, las gotas de sangre, el telón y todas esas cosas que no cambian el hecho de que el rojo ya no es su color favorito.</p><p>Para la Orfus Week. Day #3: "Red".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, like you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la Orfus Week. Day #3: Red.
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.
> 
> Extensión: 1096 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Más cursilería extrema (?). Me costó bastante encontrar una idea con ese prompt que no fuera angst y esto es lo mejor que logré.
> 
> Advertencia: Mi felicidad se hizo contagiosa y el fluff escapa por los poros de mi piel como un germen (?).

El rojo era ( _era_ , tiempo pasado) su color favorito. Había algo en su tinte cálido pero fuerte que le atraía, le gustaba su intensidad y esa forma peculiar de brillo que, a diferencia de otros colores como el amarillo, no le resultaba cansina. Sentía un inevitable gusto por su amplia gama de tonos y si bien no se identificaba con muchos de sus significados, sí les tenía un cierto grado de aprecio, quizás por la fuerza que parecían transmitir.

Siempre, desde que recordaba, había sido su color predilecto. Por ese mismo motivo prácticamente no vestía otro color, por mero gusto o quizás como una forma inconsciente de esperar que al verse identificado con su color favorito su apariencia le fuera un tanto más agradable. Además el rojo, entre muchas otras cosas, significaba peligro y nunca estaba de más advertir a los demás, ¿no? Porque Sting sería un idiota, pero admitía que tenía razón cuando declaraba que él no tenía precisamente la personalidad más sencilla del mundo. No, tenía claro que era una persona algo complicada de tratar y honestamente no le afectaba demasiado, no tenía motivos para después de todo. Aunque no era santo de su propia devoción sí consideraba estar mejor que, por ejemplo, el mismo Sting; al menos no tenía actitud de retrasado. A grandes rasgos, viéndolo de esa forma, él estaba bien tal como estaba.

(Probablemente no del todo, debía aceptar que una parte de sí nunca estaba conforme pero solo empujaba ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su mente y simplemente se olvidaba de él... todo lo que podía olvidar algo, claro).

Si hacía memoria, lo primero que recordaba era leer el epígrafe ***** de los libros con un cierto grado de añoranza. Debido a que la mayor parte de sus libros eran algo antiguos el color que resaltaba las letras solía ser de un tono rojizo, lo que despertaba aún más su interés infantil. Le atraían las frases cortas, concisas y embellecidas que solían anteceder al escrito propiamente tal; probablemente a partir de ahí relacionó el rojo con un cierto grado de fascinación.

No podría asegurarlo, pero a partir de ahí siempre tuvo un cierto agradado hacia los tonos rojos que no hizo sino aumentar a lo largo del tiempo. Como el otoño, con sus hojas a medio caer y su sensación transitoria. No iba a decir que era su estación favorita porque sinceramente carecía de ella, pero le agradaba mucho más el paisaje cuando estaba teñido de tonos naranja, de la misma forma que disfrutaba más el cielo cuando el rojo del atardecer lo bañaba, como si una pintura se derramase en un cuadro. Era agradable poder sentirse más cómodo con lo que le rodeaba aunque fuese por un detalle tan aparentemente nimio, disfrutaba contemplar sus alrededores y ver algo que no hacía más que mejorar su estado de ánimo. Era como si el mundo de pronto se convirtiese en un gran telón anunciando el inicio de la función —o el final—. Más aún, ir al teatro implicaba estar rodeado de rojo, tanto en el telón como en los asientos, y no podía asegurar si le gustaba más el color gracias a las artes teatrales o si de hecho le gustaba el teatro en gran medida gracias al rojo.

Si lo pensaba realmente, si lo consideraba en verdad, quizás era un poco de ambos. Incluso podía ser que fuera así con todo, que el rojo le agradara por todos esos detalles y que esos momentos los disfrutase más por implicar prácticamente el único tono que había logrado atraerlo realmente (el amarillo era muy chillón, el azul le hacía pensar en su ciudad natal y resultaba desagradable, el café le resultaba un tanto aburrido, con el morado le sucedía igual). Hasta ahora, solo contaba una excepción.

A veces, en medio de un batalla o el final de esta, solía detenerse a considerar que la sangre captaba su atención por alguna extraña razón (y Sting decía que eso era espeluznante); a veces podía sostener una gema de espinela en sus manos, a la luz del sol, y sonreír con algo similar a felicidad real. Incluso podía llegar a pensar, considerando todo eso, que el rojo además era el color del poder y el dinero, y entonces lucía insuperable.

A veces podía recordar todos esos momentos, considerar todos esos significados, detenerse a mirar el sello de algún documento con un cierto grado de satisfacción y preguntarse sinceramente por qué ya no era su color favorito. Siempre, cada instante de su vida que podía relacionar con un cierto grado de felicidad podía también recordarlo con algún tono coloreando el recuerdo, y aún así ya no era el color que más amaba. Y es que aunque sonreía a veces ante algún detalle rojizo, nada podía equiparar la sonrisa boba que se le estampaba en la cara con el verde.

El simple e insípido verde.

Y era estúpido, porque no tenía motivos reales para gustar del verde. El verde lo colmaba todo, desde las más pequeñas plantas hasta los bosques más frondosos, por lo que siempre lo sintió como algo monótono e irrelevante. Y ahora, a pesar de eso, cada vez que contempla algo verde le nace sonreír como tonto, como si en verdad fuese el color más especial de todo.

No lo es, desde ya, pero a terminado por resignarse. Porque no es el color en sí, sino la asociación (y es tan tonto y cursi que nunca se ha molestado en compartir el pensamiento). El verde en sí mismo le sigue dando igual, lo que no le da igual es Orga; y cada vez que piensa en el verde o que lo ve, su mente viaja inevitablemente hasta su compañero y entonces todo lo demás pierde sentido. Le gusta el verde porque al pensar en él piensa en Orga, porque al contemplar algo verdoso lo recuerda y porque al mirarlo uno de las cosas que más resalta es su cabello, indomable como un manojo de espigas (pero verdes, o una palmera, irá a saber él, cualquier comparación sirve).

Y es extraño (y tonto), porque bien podría considerarlo el motivo más ridículo para gustar de algo pero no puede (ni quiere, si es honesto) cambiarlo. Porque si tiene que pensar en un momento en que haya sido realmente feliz, solo puede pensar en estar a su lado; y entonces los recuerdos, los detalles, la espinela, las gotas de sangre y todas esas tonterías pierden significado real.

Y el rojo ya no es su color favorito porque Orga le gusta mucho más que todas esas cosas juntas.

**Author's Note:**

> *Antiguamente se llamaba «rúbrica» a un color rojo anaranjado vivo, en referencia al color rojo que se usaba para marcar, remarcar y señalar documentos u otros objetos. También se llamaba rúbrica a los epígrafes de los libros, que solían ser rojos.


End file.
